


Fire and Ice : True Werewolf Love

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Established Pack, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hunters, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Magic, Partner Betrayal, Werewolf, wolf babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily comes back to her home town. Many surprises await her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom on Teen Wolf. Just getting to know all the characters. So bare with me if i dont get it right.   
> Also, first time writing STEREK!   
> Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Dedicated to Silvaimagery:)

Emily POV: 

Moving back to Beacon Hills, was unexpected. And I was unwillingly hauled around. 

My mother had been transferred back to our home town. 

“It’ll be fine, sweet heart.” She had told me on our drive here. 

Sure, fine. We were coming to a place that, in my book, was a dangerous town. There had been many killings in the past months. And my mother, being a good Cop, made her eligible to come help the Sherriff. 

‘Couldn’t he handle it himself!’ I thought to myself. 

I look around as we enter the town. Everything seems normal. 

The town seems to be in its normal state, with people walking around in their normal routine. 

I sigh to myself. 

“Not bad, huh.” My mom tells me. 

“Yeah, not bad, yet..” 

“Common sweetheart, I promise if things get worse around here, I’ll take you out of here.” 

“Sure, whatever.” 

We were moving back into our house, which ironically was in front of the Sheriffs house. 

“Looks the same.” My mother tells me as we get off the car.   
I look around. 

It was Friday evening, the wind blew slowly, making the trees sway. 

I take a deep breath. The air here had a remarkable scent. 

Clean, and fresh. Unlike the polluted air I had been used to. 

We had moved away from here after my father had died. He had been in a car accident with me and my mother. They had been arguing over something I couldn’t recall. I had only been five years old. 

The last thing I remember was us leaving after my fathers funeral. 

We hadn’t been back here for 12 years. At yet, everything still looked the same. 

Our house was the same, except for a few cobwebs now hanging from the porch and the obvious work that needed to be done on the property. 

I came for the last of our things from the truck when I heard a car door slam. I looked up. 

If I weren’t mistaken, that was Stiles, the Sheriffs son. I remembered him. We used to play together in his house. His mom would watch me while my parents were at work. 

He got out of his car and stared at me.

I waved at him and he smiled. I wondered if he remembered me. 

He went into his house.

I grabbed the last things and went inside the house. 

“Still looks the same.” My mother sighed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” I asked putting one hand on her shoulder. 

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. 

“We’re going to need some groceries.” She said. 

“If you want to go, I can stay here.” 

“I would feel much better if we both went.”

“I really want to fix my room. I’ll be fine. Go ahead.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Mom, I’m 17. Trust me, I can take care of myself.” I smiled at her. 

“Okay, well, call me if anything comes up.” 

I nodded and she left. I locked the door and went upstairs to my room. 

She had put my things up here. I threw my suitcases on my bed.

“I’m gonna need a bigger bed. This thing will barely fit my body.” I told myself. 

I unpacked my clothes and hanged them in the empty closet. After I was done, I decided to take a shower. I needed to unwind from the trip. It had taken us a whole day to get here from Chicago. 

I take a shower and dress. It was getting late. It was nearing 7 o’clock. 

I call my mother. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” She asks. 

“I’m fine. I was getting worried. Where are you?” 

“I came down to the station.” 

“Mom.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m almost done here.” 

“Did you get the groceries?” 

I got no response. 

“Have you been there since you left?” 

“Yeah. I’ve already ordered you a pizza. It should be getting there shortly.” 

“Gee, thanks Mom.” 

“I promise I wont be late.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” 

“Just keep the door shut.” 

“Tell her Stiles is home if she needs anything.” I heard a male voice in the background. 

“Did you hear that?” My mom asked. 

“Yeah, got it. See you later.” 

“Take care, Emily.” 

We hung up. Typical of my mother to dive herself into work. 

The pizza arrived 15 minutes later. 

“Personal pizza, of course.” I said to myself. I put the pizza in the kitchen. 

There was nothing to drink, so I decided to go ask Stiles for a coke or something. 

I walked across the street and knocked on the door. 

“Hey, sorry to bother you.” I told him as he opened the door. 

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” He said smiling. 

“I don’t know if you remember me..“ 

“Emily, right?” He interrupted. 

“Yeah.. Well, my Mom is at the station with your Dad, and she didn’t get any groceries, she ordered me a pizza but I have nothing to drink.” 

“Come in.” He said opening the door wider for me. 

I smiled at him. 

I followed him into the kitchen, where I found someone else. 

“Scott, this is Emily. She’s my neighbor.” 

“Hey.” Scott told me. 

“Hello.” 

“New in town?” He asked. 

“Not really, I lived here when I was smaller.” I told him. 

“Is Coke okay?” Stiles asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” Stiles handed me the soda and I turned to leave. 

“Why don’t you stay here, at least till your Mom gets home. 

Better than being alone.” Scott suddenly said. 

“I don’t know.” I told them.

“Scott..” I heard Stiles murmur. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine. Thanks again for the soda, Stiles.”

He nodded and I walked out the door and back to my house.


	2. Ice Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Beacon Hills High.  
> Emily appoaches Stiles in a more than friendly manner.

Emily POV: 

First day in Beacon Hills High School. I was entering mid senior year. 

I felt out of place and awkward. Like I didn’t belong, which I knew I didn’t. 

“Hey, new girl.” A blond girl approached me in the lockers.

“Emily.” I corrected her. 

“Emily, my name is Lydia.” She said all cheery. 

“Did you need something, Lydia.” I said sarcastically. 

“Just wanted to see if you wanted to join me and Allison to the Lacrosse practice after school.” 

“Um, sure.” I said. 

“Okay, meet you in the field.” She said and walked off. 

I grabbed my books from the locker. 

“Hi.” I closed my locker and Stiles was standing behind it. 

“Hey.” I said. 

“How do you like it so far?” 

“It’s been okay, I got invited to watch Lacrosse players today.” 

“Really, by who?” 

“Some girl, Lydia.” 

“Lydia invited you?” He said shocked.

“Yes.” 

“Oh, um, then I guess I’ll see you out there.” He said shyly. 

“You play?” I asked smirking, he didn’t seem like the type. 

“Am I that scrawny looking?” He said looking down. 

“Uh, no, no.” 

The bell rang. 

“See you later.” I told him walking away and to class.

As the day went on, I started to feel in place. No one really cared that I was the new kid in town, or that my mother worked with the Sheriff. 

Now and then someone would ask if I knew what they were working on, but as told them I didn’t, they wouldn’t push on the subject. 

My last class was chemistry. I couldn’t wait for the day to end. 

To my surprise, Lydia, Scott and Stiles were in that class. The class ran smoothly, with Stiles and Scott whispering to each other. Those two were weird. 

Lydia and some girl sat together. 

“Mr. Stilinski, detention after class for talking. “ Mr. Harris told Stiles. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Harris. I was asking him if he had an extra sheet of paper.” The girl next to Lydia said. 

Mr. Harris raised his eyebrow. 

“Fine, your excused, this time, Mr. Stilinski.” 

Stiles turned to the girl and smiled. Then his eyes met mine and he stared for a while. Then he smiled at me. I smiled back.

The bell rang. 

“Okay, lets go out to the bleachers and wait for the guys.” Lydia told me as we walked out of class. 

“Thanks, Allison.” I heard Stiles say and I turned to see him walk away with Scott. 

The girl, Allison, walked toward us. 

“That was kind of you.” Lydia told her. 

“It just always seems that Mr. Harris has it out for Stiles.” She told her. 

“Oh, Allison, this is Emily..” 

“Emily Walker.” I said extending my hand to Allison.

“Allison Argent.” She responded taking my hand firmly.

I could feel the tension from her. There was something about her that seemed familiar. 

“Okay, enough with formalities.” Lydia said suddenly. 

We let our hands fall.

“Lets go see our guys.” She said happily. 

I followed them out to the field.

The guys started coming out also. 

“The big guy is my boyfriend. Jackson Whittemore. I’ll introduce you to him after practice. He’s the captain of the team.”

“You mean, Co-Captain. Scott is the captain.” Allison corrected her. 

Lydia frowned. 

“Stiles plays?” I asked. 

“Sometimes, well, rarely, in fact, I think I haven’t really watched him play.” Lydia answered. 

“He just mainly stayed in the team to support Scott. They are really close.” Allison told me. “ He’s a good friend.”

Something about that girl just made my blood boil. I knew she had said nothing wrong, but I just couldn’t place it.  
The coach had them shoot for the goalie at the end of practice. 

Scott was a really good player, and so was Jackson. Stiles missed the first tries, but then he made the last ones.  
Practice was over and Lydia and Allison went out to the field. I followed them. 

Lydia went and kissed Jackson and Allison hugged Scott.  
Stiles and myself just stood there. 

“Jackson, this is my friend, Emily.” Lydia said. 

“Hey.” Jackson responded looking me up and down. 

“Hello.” I told him. 

Stiles made a coughing sound, to which Scott smiled. 

“Why don’t we all go bowling?” Lydia suddenly said. 

“Oh, no thank you. I really have to go home, but you guys go ahead.” I said. 

“I’ll drive you.” Stiles offered. 

“Thanks.” 

“You guys drive straight home, you here!” Jackson said mockingly. 

We kept walking, ignoring them. 

“Don’t listen to him. He can be an ass sometimes.” Stiles told me. Passing his hand over his head. 

“I can tell.” I said smiling. “Do I make you nervous?” I asked him once we got to his Jeep. 

“Umm.” 

I walked toward him. The school was practically empty by now. 

He walked backwards until he bumped into the door. I saw him swallow hard. 

“Stiles.” I told him getting closer to him. 

“Yes?” He asked looking everywhere but at me. 

“Look at me.” I told him.

His eyes focused on me. 

I leaned in closer and kissed him lightly on his lips. Then I moved a little back. Smiling at him. 

“Uh, what was that for?” 

“Really? Never mind. You can take me home now.” 

He seemed a bit confused but moved from the door and I got into the Jeep.

He drove in silence and I could see him looking at me from time to time. 

He parked at his house and I got out of the car. 

“Looks like our parents will be working late again.” He said.” You want to come in? Maybe we can study together.” 

“I don’t know Stiles.” 

“Please.” 

I nodded and followed him inside and up to his room. 

I laughed as he cleaned up rather quickly.

“Sorry, no one really comes here except for Scott, and even that is even rare now.” He said rather sadly. 

“It’s okay.” I said sitting on his bed. 

“Do you want something to drink?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” He said turning away.

“Stiles?” 

“Yeah?”

I was standing behind him when he turned. He tried moving back, but before he could I kissed him. 

I expected him to turn away from me, but he finally kissed me back. 

He managed to close the bedroom door with his foot. His hands were on my back.

He pulled me close to him. It felt really nice. 

We finally pulled apart and we were both panting. 

“That was nice.” He said with his eyes still closed. I kissed him again.

“I’ve missed you.” I told him. 

“Emily.” He said again and he kissed me more forcefully, hungry for my mouth.

We ended up on his bed, just kissing. Our legs entwined. My hand went under his shirt and he shivered. I smiled against his lips. 

“I think we should take this a bit more slower.” I told him.

“Really? Cause I don’t mind.” He said smiling and looking down at me. 

I pulled him to me and we continued kissing until we heard his dad’s car. 

“Great.” He said and got up. 

“ I think we should at least take some books out.” I said smiling. 

He handed me my bag and we sat at the edge of the bed.

“Stiles..” His dad suddenly opened the door. “ Oh, sorry, Emily.. I didn’t know you had company.. Let alone a girl.. I mean..” 

“Just stop there, Dad.” Stiles told him blushing.

“I should get going. See you tomorrow Stiles.” I told him and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

To which his Dad choked. I smiled.

“Sherriff.” I said as I passed him.


	3. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Emily. 
> 
> Scott accepts Derek as his Alpha.

Stiles POV  
A couple of weeks had gone by. 

I still thought I was dreaming. Me and Emily. Emily and me. 

“Stiles.. Hello..” Scott knocked me out of my trance. 

“Sorry man.” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, so what were you saying?”

“What am I going to do?” 

“About?” 

“Stiles, have you heard anything I’ve said?” 

“Yeah, sure I have. I just what to make sure were on the same page.” 

“Sure, you’re thinking about Emily.” 

“Can you blame me? I mean, Emily and me, together.. I never imagined it!” 

“Well, do you like her?” 

“What kind of question is that?!” 

“Well, you’ve been crushing on Lydia for the longest time.”

“I know, but with Emily it’s different.” 

He punched my arm lightly. 

“I’m happy for you Stiles. But on to my little problem, Derek wants to be my Alpha, and I honestly don’t want to follow him, you know. And at the same time, I think it would be great, he can teach me what I need to know, and I wouldn’t feel so out of place. Especially with Jackson and Isaac now following him.” 

I sighed for a bit. 

“I think you’ve been okay on your own, but then again, look what happened to Erica and Boyd.” 

“Exactly. I’m kinda of in a cross roads right now.” 

“Have you talked to Allison about it?” 

“No. I don’t want to mix her in this anymore than I have to.” 

“Right.”

We remained quiet for a couple of minutes. Then I received a text from Emily. I smiled.

“Do you need to go?” Scott asked me. 

“No… You need me. I’ll see her later.” I told him starting to text Emily. 

“ It’s okay man. I’ll figure this out.” 

“No. It’s okay. Lets think this through.” 

We sat there. 

“Are we sure we can trust Derek. Especially now that Peter is back, you know, the crazy the uncle!”

“Derek is different. Besides, he‘s even accepted you as part of the pack.”

“Hmm. I still don’t know, but its up to you, I’ll be here for you either way.” 

“Thanks, I think I will give it a chance.”

“You know that once you accept him, it wont be that easy to just walk away.” 

“I know.” 

“Then, your going to tell Derek?” 

“Yeah, I think I might go over to his place later on today.” 

“I’m gonna take off, but I’ll call you later, or if you need me, you know you can call me.”

“Thanks, Stiles. Now, go on, and say hi to Emily for me.” 

I smiled at him and left his house. 

I wondered if it would be okay to introduce Emily to everyone, then again, if I were to slip at say something I shouldn’t, I was pretty sure Derek would use me as his punching bag. 

But then again, if I tried to explain to Derek that I had a girlfriend, and that it would be more easier to explain to her why I was gone most evenings, maybe he would understand. Maybe. 

I arrived at my house, I texted Emily that I was there. Our parents were working late again. 

‘Sorry, rain check?’ She texted back. 

I looked out the window. I could see that she was leaving. 

There was a car waiting for her. I couldn’t see who it was. 

The windows were all dark. 

‘Are you okay?’ I texted. 

‘Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ 

I sent her a smiley face. I wondered who she was going with, where she was going. But I didn’t want to question her every move. I didn’t want to make it seem like I was keeping tabs on her. Especially since she never questioned whenever I left with Scott. 

I turned on my laptop and started working on a English essay that was due on Monday. 

Way to spend a Friday night. Alone in my room, doing homework. 

Nothing new here.


	4. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally shows his feelings for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss ahead!

Stiles POV: 

Saturday came and went and I still didn’t hear anything from Emily, I was starting to get worried. 

I had texted her a couple of times and she reassured me she was fine. 

I even had the courage to ask her mom and she only assured me Emily was fine, that she was with family. 

It only confused me more. 

“Can I come in?” Emily asked as she opened my bedroom door. 

“Emily!” I practically shouted and pulled her into my arms. I hugged her tightly.

“I can see you’ve missed me!” She said laughing. 

I closed the door and kissed her. I managed to push her onto the bed. 

“You know your Dad is here, right?” She asked but I didn’t care. 

I kept kissing her. 

“If you’re gonna be this passionate when you don’t see me for a couple of days, then I must say, I like it.” She told me and kissed me. 

We kept making out on the bed, just keeping it close to the edge, but not quite passing it. 

There was a knock on the door and we both sat up quickly. 

“Come in.” I said. 

My Dad looked embarrassed. 

“Stiles, some of your ‘friends’ are here.” He told me. 

“Oh, right, I forgot. Thanks Dad, I’ll be right out.” 

It was so much easier now that my Dad knew about the pack. We could hang out here, instead of going to Dereks.   
He still had a bit of a problem with Derek, but he was accepting the fact that he was a friend. 

“Friends? What friends?” Emily asked. 

“ I completely forgot that I had called them to study.” I said nervously. 

“Study? On a Sunday?” She said raising an eyebrow. 

“Common, I’ll introduce you.” 

We went into the living room. 

Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, and Scott were all sitting down. 

“Really?” Emily whispered to me. 

“Hey, guys, I completely forgot you were coming over..” I nervously laughed. 

They all frowned as they stared at Emily. 

“This is Emily. My girlfriend.”

“We know who she is.” Jackson said rudely. 

“Stiles tells me you guys are here to study?” Emily suddenly said. 

“Really.” Derek said coming in from the kitchen.

I turned to see Emily. She had her eyebrow raised and looked angry. She stared at Derek. 

I could just feel the tension rising. 

“ I think I’ll just see you at school. Have fun ‘studying.’ “ She told me and left angrily toward her house. 

“Dude.” Boyd told me. 

“That was awkward.” Erica added. 

“What the hell was she doing here?! Are you completely insane!” Derek accused me and pinned me to the wall. “She saw all of us together, do you really think she bought into your corny lie!” 

“Hey, back off. He forgot!” Scott came to my rescue and pulled Derek off me. 

He backed away slowly. 

“Is everything okay here?” My Dad asked coming back into the living room. 

“Fine, everything is fine.” 

He looked around the room. Then went back to his bedroom. 

“Everything is not fine!” Derek said in between his teeth. 

“Sorry, okay. It completely slipped my mind. Haven’t you ever been in love!” I said a little too loudly.

Dereks nostrils flared and he stared at me wide eyed. I knew if he hadn’t had all that self control he probably had already shifted. 

“Let’s go.” He told the pack. They all started to go out and he stood by the door. “Not you, Stiles.” 

“But why?” 

“You know why. Next time, think twice before you invite your girlfriend.” 

He slammed the door in my face and I heard as his car revved away. 

He was pissed. 

\----  
Peter POV:

The pack all came into the house. With Derek leading them. 

“Where’s Stiles?” I asked Derek as he passed. 

He just glared at me and continued on his way. 

“Derek didn’t let him come.” Lydia told me. 

“Why is that?” 

“He accidentally had his girlfriend, Emily, with him.” Scott told me.

“Oh.. My.” 

“Don’t mention her name here!” Derek screamed from the kitchen. 

The pack just stared at one another. 

“Well, kids, make yourselves at home.” I told them and gestured them into the living room. 

Derek and I had begun the restorations on the property. The house was beginning to look alive once more. 

I went into the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked Derek. 

“HE had that girl there, while we were there! Doesn’t he know we have to keep our appearances out of sight!” He raised his voice at me. 

I smirked. 

“Is that all?” I told him. 

“He needs to understand the danger he put the pack in!”

“And he needs to understand how you feel. Right?” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Oh, Derek. I think you know. I’ve been here long enough to see how you look at that poor boy. 

And even though, you frighten him most of the time, he has always been there for you.” 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re just a crazy old man.” 

“Crazy, yes. Old man, not so much.” I said smiling. “Go get Stiles. He’s a part of the pack. You need to get over whatever it is that you’re feeling. Pushing him away wont help.” 

“But..” 

“No. Go get him!” 

To my surprise, he actually went. Well, not really a surprise, I knew very well, he couldn’t keep away from Stiles. 

He just needed to face the facts. Like I had faced mine. 

Lydia came into the kitchen, where I stood reclining against the counter. 

“Hey.” She said and kissed me. 

\------  
Stiles POV: 

Derek had no right to act the way he did. It’s not like I told Emily we were a pack! 

I felt frustrated and upset. Never had Derek pushed me aside like he did today. 

I took out my phone and called Emily. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too upset. 

“Hello.”

“Hey, it’s me. Can you come over?” 

“You finished with your study group already?” 

“Sorry about that. Can you come?” 

“Sure.” 

We hung up and went to wait for her by the front door. I opened it and stood by the porch. 

She came out of her house. 

“Hey.” She told me as she reached the door. 

“Hey.” 

“So our parents, they’re working late today.” 

“Yeah.” I said nervously. 

“Means we have the house all to ourselves.” She put a hand on my chest and pushed me into the house. 

Then she closed the door and locked it . 

I thought I was going to panic. 

“Relax.” She told me and kissed me. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist. And she started moving us toward my room. 

I managed to close the bedroom door.

We ended up in the bed with me on top of her. Her hands went under my shirt and she lightly scratched my back. 

I moaned against her lips. 

Her legs were wrapped around my waist and I knew she could feel me. She knew what she was doing. 

My hands were going under her shirt, when I heard a low growl. 

“Am I interrupting?” 

We both sat up instantly.

“Derek..” I managed to say. 

“Really. Wow.” Emily said.

“I need to talk to you.” Derek told me in between his teeth. 

“Cant we talk tomorrow?” I asked him and he shook his head.

Then he motioned to Emily.

“I get it.” She said angrily. “Good night Stiles!” 

She slammed my bedroom door and the front door. I could even hear her slam her front door. 

“Really, Derek. First you tell me not to go with you guys, then you just come in here thinking you own the place!” 

He walked so fast toward me and picked me up, then slammed me against the wall. 

His eyes were red. It frightened me when he did that. 

Then, he did something unexpected. He kissed me. 

And not just any kiss, a rough, hungry kiss. 

He only moved an inch from my face, but I pushed him off. 

“What the hell was that!” I said angrily.

“Stiles.” 

“No, I have a girlfriend! A girl who wants me! Someone who doesn’t push me around or makes me feel unwanted! I like her a lot and she likes me!” 

“Stiles..” he said coming closer. 

I put my hand out and he stopped. 

“Leave me alone! I don’t know what the hell that was, but I don’t want to know!   
You think that just because you’re the Alpha, you have the right to ruin our lives! Well guess what.. No you don’t!   
Now, get out of my house!” 

He looked at me for a moment. 

“Stiles, are you done ranting?” 

I nodded. I was so confused right now.

“Good.” 

He walked toward me, in a stalky kind of way, which kinda freaked me out. 

Then he leaned against me, lifted my chin and kissed me more slowly. 

“Derek, stop.” I told him and pushed him off. 

“Stiles, I know you liked it.” 

“Look, I’m with Emily. And that’s all.” 

He growled low in his chest and I backed away from him. 

Stumbling into my desk. 

“Fine. Peter wants you to join us. If I don’t come back with you, everyone will ask why. So, please, just come with me. I promise not to touch you or look at you.” 

“Fine. I won’t either.” I told him and we walked out of my house and into his car.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's family is revealed. 
> 
> Then, just like that, everyting changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silvaimagery, here's your favorite part!

Emily POV: 

I wasn’t sure what I was going to do now that I knew that I was an Argent. 

My mother had finally told me what my fathers last name was. I had always used her maiden name. 

She had told me it had been to keep me safe because my father had been a Hunter. 

And not just any regular hunter, but a werewolf hunter. It had shocked me. 

She told me we had family here. That it was time for me to know them. 

To my surprise, it was Allison. She was my cousin. Her father Chris was my fathers brother. 

Just peachy. 

My Uncle had invited me over for dinner Friday night, and he explained everything to me. 

“It’s time for you to take your role as an Argent.” He told me. 

“Okay, but what does that mean?” 

“We are hunters.” He told me as he looked at Allison.   
Unfortunate for me, she was there. A great big happy family. 

He went on to tell me about the Hale pack. 

“Wait, are you telling me Derek is the Alpha? That Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, and Boyd are all wolves?” 

“Well, Stiles isn’t a wolf, he’s just part of the pack, I’m not sure what role he plays.” 

“And Allison?” I said raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I just help them sometimes.” 

“And obviously dating a wolf.” I snapped at her. 

“They have done nothing wrong.” 

“That’s not what Uncle Chris said, they killed Aunt Kate, your mother, and not to mention our Grandfather. Because of the wolves, my father died.” I said angrily. 

“That was only Derek, and Peter.” She defended. 

“Who’s Peter?” 

“Derek’s uncle. I’m not sure if he’s back in town. But he is actually the one who killed Kate, and only because she was the one responsible for the death of his family.” Chris said. 

“Oh, so that makes everything better.” I said angrily. 

“Not better, but we understand.” 

“How can you? How can you just live here, knowing that there are werewolves out there and that they are responsible for deaths in our family!” I told them both. 

“It’s not the pack in whole, who did it. Besides there are rules.” Chris told me. 

“Yes, I know. Cant kill children. But what about the Alpha?” 

“Kill the Alpha and the pack gets destroyed.” Chris finished.

“Exactly.” 

“We cant.” Allison interrupted. 

“We can and we will. You’re an Argent. Aren’t you?” I told her. 

“Yes.” 

“Then, our family comes first. Derek won’t know what hit him until it’s too late.” I said smiling. “We’re doing this for Aunt Kate, Aunt Victoria and Grandpa Gerard.” 

“We have other issues to attend to also, seems a pack of Alphas are on its way.” Chris added. 

“Then we will be prepared.” I said. 

He smiled at me proudly. No werewolf will come out of this one. I would finally get my revenge. 

“You said Stiles is part of the pack, but he’s not a werewolf?” I asked. 

“Yes. He helps them, but I’m not sure how.” Allison added. 

“Well, leave that to me. I’m close to him now, and I could probably use that to our advantage.   
And Allison, you need to step away from Scott.” 

She nodded in agreement. This was going to be good. 

I stayed there for the weekend, training with Allison and Chris. 

We had a good strong team of hunters. This would be good.   
\-------------

I had an awkward moment with Stiles. 

I could see it would be a bit difficult to sway him from the pack. He was loyal to them. Putting them first, before himself. 

I needed to see what his role was in all of this. He wasn’t a werewolf, so what qualities did he poses, for them to have him in the pack. 

I saw as he left with Derek. Their relationship was unstable, maybe Derek didn’t want him in the pack, or possibly, there may be something more. 

I went into his bedroom window, which he forgot to close. 

Our parents were working late. Nothing new there. 

I also needed to speak with my mother. 

I searched his desk. I found his homework and school work. 

I wasn’t sure what I was looking for. 

Then I got a tingly feeling run down my arm when I touched his pillow. 

Under it was a black binder. I opened it. There were different drawings on each page. 

‘Runes.’ I heard a voice said. I turned quickly, but I was alone. 

I took out my phone and took pictures of the pages. I checked under the bed. 

He had a silver case. I pulled it out and opened it. 

There were lots of different viles, with liquids filling them. 

In one side, he had small bags, filled with black dust and some herbs and small purple flowers. 

I took a packet of each one. 

I had seen some of the same things back at Argents house.   
This was going to be interesting. 

I went back to my house and decided on taking a shower. 

It had been a long day.   
\-------

Stiles POV: 

The ride to Derek’s seemed longer than usual. Both of us tense from the argument we had just had. 

Can he seriously think that I would just leave Emily? After all this time, he decides that now is a good time to show me his feelings? 

I think not! 

We finally arrive to the house and I practically jump out of the car. 

“What is that painted on your door?” I ask. 

“It’s the mark of the Alphas. Glad you noticed it, the others didn’t even bother to ask. That’s what the meeting is going to be about.” He said with a small smirk. 

“Alpha’s? As in more than one.” 

“Yeah, lets get inside. We all need to talk.” 

We stepped inside the house.

“Stiles!!” The pack went and greeted me happily. 

“Down kids. I’m here.” I said laughing. 

We all walked toward the living room, Derek trailing behind, I turned and he was actually smiling. He seemed happy, and I just couldn’t get him. 

“Nice to have you here.” Peter said walking in from the kitchen with Lydia in tow. 

“I didn’t know you were back.” I said. 

He walked toward me then froze. He frowned. 

“I got here this morning.” He told me and walked even closer. Sniffing my hair and my back and my clothes.

Derek made a low growling sound. 

“Don’t worry, Derek, I’m not going to hurt him.” He said sarcastically. “Stiles, can I ask who you were with?” 

“Probably with Emily!” Scott answered and pulled me toward the couch. I was grateful to be out of Peters whiffing. 

“Emily? And she is?” He asked. 

“My girlfriend. Emily Walker.” 

He seemed to get paler than he already was. 

“Hey, are you okay Peter?” 

“Fine. Just fine. I’ll be back later.” 

And with that he took off. 

“Weirdo.” I said and everyone laughed. 

Derek shushed everyone up and started our meeting. He told us of the Alpha pack, who were probably already in town, he thought they had come to challenge the pack, to see how strong we were together. 

“If we stay together, they cant hurt us.” he finished. 

“I can put some protection runes around the house, that should help.” I told them. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

“Tomorrow we start training some defense moves.” Derek added. 

Derek had ordered us some pizza and it had finally arrived. 

Everyone was digging in and chatting. 

I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. 

“Stiles.” Derek said startling me. 

“Damn it. I hate it when you do that! Stop sneaking around. Your stalkiness is creepy enough!” 

“Sorry, about today. I’m not sure what came over me.” He told me and he seemed sincere enough. 

“Apology accepted.” 

He half smiled and walked out of the kitchen. 

I could still feel his lips on me. 

‘Stop thinking about it Stilinski!’ I thought to myself.


	6. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead!

Emily POV: 

I awoke to the sound of tapping by my window. 

At first I ignored it, then the tapping got louder. 

“Go away Stiles! I don’t want to talk!” I shouted. 

I looked at the clock, 2 am. 

The tapping got even louder. 

“Jesus.” I said getting up. 

Two bright blue eyes met mine. 

I gasped and scrambled back. 

“Open the window, Emily.” He said. 

I shook my head. 

“If you don’t open it, I will break it.” 

I turned and grabbed a dagger my Uncle had given me. 

“Who are you?” I asked. 

“Open the window so I can come in. I’ll explain everything to you.” 

I hesitated for a bit but I got my courage up and opened the window. I stepped back. 

He stood tall. I knew he was a werewolf. 

“Emily.” He said and walked toward me. 

I walked backward until I hit the door. 

“Emily, don’t you remember me?” 

“No, I don’t know you, you’re confusing me with someone else.” 

“The last time I saw you, we were in the woods, behind your house, in Washington. Do you remember that?” 

“No.” 

“You must’ve been 11 or 12. Around there. Surely you must remember.” 

“I already told you no.” 

“How did you escape those Alphas? Is that why they are here? Are they here for you?” 

“Look..” 

“Peter” 

“You’re Peter Hale?” 

“Yes.” 

What the fuck was he doing here? 

“Look, Peter, I don’t know what you are talking about, but if you don’t leave, I’m going to have to do something about it.” 

“Oh, so mature and fearless.” He said smiling and came even closer. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

I clenched the dagger. One step more and the dagger would be on his side. 

He stared at me. 

“Give me the dagger.” 

What the hell… How did he know. 

“Emily, give me the dagger. I’m not here to hurt you. I love you. I only want to protect you.” 

“Werewolves only kill.” I said angrily. 

“I wouldn’t hurt you. I love you.” 

“Stop saying that!” I screamed and went to stab him. 

He caught my arm and took the dagger from me. I heard it sting his hand. It was covered in mountain ash. Chris had told me that werewolves skin burned with it. 

“You little bitch!” He screamed and grabbed me tighter. He turned me so my back was to his chest. 

One of his hands tightly wrapped around my waist and the other around my neck. 

“Nice way to greet me.” He said angrily. 

I could see the palm of his hand. It had a long black cut along it. And it was still burning. 

“I told you to leave me alone.” I said sarcastically. 

“You still smell the same.” 

“I don’t know you.” I said angrily. 

“Oh, but you do.” 

He lifted my chin and turned me a bit so I could look into this eyes. 

“You were 12. I was your first kiss, after I showed you who I was.” 

“What are you..” 

He bent his head down and kissed me lightly. I unwillingly closed my eyes. 

Small images forming in my head. 

“Just like that.” He said releasing me slowly. “ I used to play with you. I would take care of you. Never letting you go to far into the forest.”

He stepped back and started removing his clothes. 

“Whoa, whoa. Stop it.” I told him, but he didn’t care. 

He was completely naked in my room. He smiled as I looked him over. 

Then, he shifted. In his place was a big black wolf. I froze. 

He walked slowly toward me. 

“No, no..” 

I remembered this, my wolf. My wolf was here. He was here. My long lost wolf. 

I had images of us running together. He let me tackle him down. 

He came closer and nudged my stomach, making a whining sound. 

I slowly lowered my hand. I touched his fur. He was so soft. 

“This is just a dream, this cant be happening. This isn’t real.” 

He nudged my legs. I walked toward the bed. 

“It can’t be.” I told him. 

He stepped back and shifted into Peter. 

A cloudy vision came into mind. 

I was playing with him. Then he ran more into the woods. When I caught up to him, he shifted into a man. 

“Don’t be afraid, it’s still me Emily.” He had said. 

I had looked into his eyes, which had still remained a bright blue. 

I ran toward him. 

“I love you.” He told me. Then he lightly kissed me. 

“Peter.” I said coming out of my trance. 

He kneeled down in front of me. 

“I thought I had lost you forever.” He told me. 

We stared at each other. 

“I was 13.” I told him and kissed him more passionately. 

I didn’t care that he was naked, and he didn’t seem to mind either. 

He pulled me toward him and we stood up, kissing. He ripped off my pajamas. 

Leaving my skin bare. 

“Now, I can take you. You’re much older now.” He said kissing my neck.

It should feel weird, it should be wrong. But I didn’t care about anything. 

It was just me and Peter. And that was all that mattered in the moment. 

He trailed his mouth over to mine and I sucked his lower lip. I gained myself a groan. 

He maneuvered us into the bed. His hand going down to my clit. A finger going into me. He pushed in slowly. 

“Peter.” 

“Tell me what you want.” He said pumping his finger into me. “You’re nice and wet. Are you ready for me?” 

“Peter, yes.” I managed to choke out. 

“Not yet, I’m gonna make you cum so many times, you will never forget.” 

His hot mouth trailed down and he sucked on my hardened nipples, then down my stomach. 

His hot mouth felt so good. 

I moaned loudly, as his finger was replaced by his tongue. 

“Peter.. Oh, god, Peter.” 

My body felt like it was going to explode. 

“Don’t hold it back.” He told me and played with his tongue. 

I came with a scream. 

“Okay, now you’re ready.” He told me and pumped into me. 

I scratched his back and he moaned in pleasure. 

“I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long.” He told me. 

I pulled him down toward me and kissed him hungrily. 

“Ride me baby.” He told me as he flipped us over. 

I could feel my face and body hot. 

I knew I would cum again. 

And sure enough I did. 

“That’s it.” He said smiling. “ Now I’m going to show you how a wolf takes his mate.” 

I shivered at the thought. 

He removed himself from under me, but left me the same way. 

Then he positioned himself behind me. 

He entered my vagina with force. 

“You feel so good.” He moaned out. 

“So do you.” I managed to say through my panting. 

He thrust stronger more rapidly. 

He nipped at my ribs. Kissed my back. Then his hand was on my clit once again. 

“We’re going to cum together.” He told me. 

He pumped harder and his finger moved in sync. 

We both came with a loud moan. 

He stayed inside me and pulled me to the side. We laid there panting for a while. 

I finally moved away from him and turned to face him. 

I kissed him passionately. 

“Unless you want round 2, I would settle for a lighter kiss.” He said smiling. 

I pulled myself on top of him. 

“Darling, you have no idea what I want.” I told him and kissed him again. 

He moaned and flipped us over.

This was going to be a good night. 

\----  
Peter POV: 

I awoke with Emily sleeping soundly on my chest. I managed to slide right off the bed. 

I couldn’t believe I had actually been with her. 

The sun was beginning to rise and I had to leave before her mother got home. 

I locked her bedroom door, her mother didn’t need to see her naked in the bed. 

I smiled at that thought and caressed her back. 

I could feel myself getting hard again. 

I pushed the thought from my head and covered her up with the blanket. 

I dressed quickly and climbed out the window. It was still dark out. 

I was in love with this girl. And I would always protect her. I had no idea how she had managed to escape the Alpha’s, but it wouldn’t happen again. 

This time, I would be ready. 

She was mine, and no one was going to touch her. 

I didn’t care that she was an Argent.


	7. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily changes her mind about Derek. 
> 
> Derek and Stiles have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek sexy moment ahead!

Scott POV:

I noticed Allison was trying to hide from me. She kept walking the other way when she saw me. 

She was acting the same way she had been when her Grandfather was persuading her. 

I wondered who it was this time. And if I would be able to handle it once more. 

I knew that the Argents would be bringing back ups now that the Alphas were in town, so it could be so many people to choose from. 

Then again, it could just be her father. 

Lunch time came around. I anxiously waited for Allison to come in. 

“Hey, Scott. What’s up? You seem more jumpy than usual?” Stiles asked. 

“Have you seen Allison?” 

“Yeah, she was with Lydia earlier.” 

“Where?” 

“Ahh. I think they were walking this way. Chill Scott. What’s going on?” 

“I’m not sure. But Allison has been avoiding me all day.” 

“Hugh.” 

Stiles stared at me for a while. 

“What!?” 

“I think your overreacting.” 

“Where’s your girlfriend by the way?” I asked annoyed. 

“Oh, there she is… With Allison.” 

I turned and followed Stiles gaze. 

There they were, both walking toward the food. So serious, filled with that mysterious aura. 

I hated that feeling, the one that told me something was wrong. 

Lydia was right behind them with Jackson. 

I got up and went toward Allison. 

“Hey.” I said. 

She turned and looked at Emily. What did that mean? Then Emily walked away smiling. 

It was kinda freaky. Chills ran up my spine. 

“Hey.” She answered. 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” 

“I haven’t. I just have things to do. I’m sorry if you thought that.” 

“Oh, right.” 

Stiles had been right. I had been overreacting. 

I filled my tray with all kinds of food. Allison only got a sandwich and an apple. Some milk for drink. 

We went toward our usual table, where Stiles, Emily, Jackson and Lydia were already sitting. 

A few minutes later, Boyd, Isaac and Erica joined us. 

They were all chit chatting. Stiles looked a bit uncomfortable. Emily had whispered something to him. I couldn’t quite catch what she had said. But it must’ve been something. He seemed pale. 

Then, just like that, he started laughing with her. 

That had been weird. 

After lunch, Stiles walked Emily to her class. She kissed him on the cheek and went in. 

“What’s going on?” I asked. 

“Why does something always have to go on? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just fine.” 

We walked to our class. 

Time just seem to pass so slowly. 

Chemistry was our last class. The whole pack was in it. Including Allison and Emily. 

Something felt off. Something wasn’t right, and I just couldn’t pin point what it was.   
\-------

Emily POV: 

I had to change my plans, especially now that the Alphas were in town. That was a priority. 

If I was going to kill a werewolf, might as well be an Alpha that wasn’t a Hale. I had found the one person who I loved, and even though it messed with my plans, I had to make do. 

Allison, myself, Lydia, and Stiles went out in the woods to practice. 

Allison used her crossbow, Lydia her daggers, which she obtained as a gift from Peter, and I used magic together with Stiles. 

He had taken it as a surprise that I knew, and I still hadn’t told him I had taken something’s from his house. 

He showed me how to draw runes, and mountain ash, and how to believe in the magic. 

“Don’t tell Derek or the pack what we are doing out here.” I told him. 

“Why not?” He and Lydia both asked. 

“You can tell him you’re helping Allison and me train, but don’t say how. I don’t want them to worry.” 

“Whatever you say.” Lydia said.

“I’m serious.” 

“Okay, fine. I won’t say anything.” 

I turned and stared at Stiles.

“I promise not to tell Derek.” 

I nodded and we continued. 

“Do you think Derek will have a fit if I bring you to the house.” 

“I would ask first, Stiles.” Lydia answered him. 

“ I kinda wanted to introduce you to everyone. Even though they obviously know who you are, but they don’t know about your..”

I went forward and put my hand on his mouth. 

“Stiles, no. No one is to know about my little secret, not yet anyway. Soon, when it’s time to confront those Alphas.” 

“Fine.” He said pouting. 

I smiled and we continued practicing until the sun came down. 

Stiles phone went off and so did all of the rest of ours. 

“I think it’s time to go to Dereks, it’s 6pm. Lydia, ride with me?” Stiles told her. 

She nodded and said her goodbyes to Allison and myself. 

“Actually, Scott wants me to go too. First time for everything, right?” Allison said. 

“Yeah. See you guys. Be safe. And Stiles, hush. Or I’ll be the first one to try out magic on a human.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said getting into the jeep.

“I’ll give you a ride home, then I’ll go to the Hales house.” Allison told me. 

“Okay.” 

We drove in silence. 

“Are you sure you made the right choice, in not going after Derek?” She asked. 

“Yes, there are more important things now, and how you and Uncle Chris explained, Derek and Peter only did what they did for their family.   
We have to focus on this new threat.” 

“I’m glad that you changed your mind, I just love Scott to much, and I don’t think I could go against him, again.” She sounded remorseful. 

“You did what you thought was right, but honestly Allison, you get swayed easily. If you love Scott as much as you say you do, then he must mean much more. Not just a name.   
If someone says, ‘ lets kill Scott,’ you should say no, not agree with it.” 

“I know, it’s just hard, with family.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

We arrive at my house and I get off. Allison drives away to go to the Hale house. 

I’m guessing, more defense moves. Stiles had assured me he was covering the house with runes, so I was a bit more at ease. 

No one knew about my relationship with Peter. It was a well kept secret. 

I went into the kitchen, where I found a note from my mother: 

Emily,   
Took the night shift so the Sherriff can rest. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.   
I love you.   
Dinner is in the oven.   
Don’t wait up. 

I crumbled up the note and threw it to the trash. 

I went over to the stove and opened the oven. She made meatloaf and a bit of mash potatoes. 

I served myself a plate and warmed it up in the microwave. 

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I pulled out the dagger covered in mountain ash. 

I turned quickly and threw it at my prey. 

“Too close to comfort.” Peter said, the dagger had landed next to him. Stuck in the wall. 

“Don’t do that! Especially with all those Alpha’s here.” 

I walked toward him and kissed him. Which ended up with us making out on the kitchen counter. 

“Smell good. What’s for dinner?” He asked nipping my neck. 

“Mmm. Meatloaf and Mash potatoes.” 

“Should we have dessert first, or dinner?” 

“I vote for dessert.” 

He carried me bridal style toward the bedroom. Where in a couple of seconds my clothes went flying everywhere. 

Our love making, got better and better each time. 

“I missed you a lot.” I told him. 

“I can see that.” He said smiling and kissing me lightly on my forehead. 

My stomach growled. 

“Sounds like someone is hungry.” He said laughing. 

I put on my sweats and threw on a shirt without a bra. 

“Woman, you’re killing me.” 

“Really, you find this sexy?” I said and jumped on him. We kissed a bit more before my stomach grumbled again. 

“Common, let’s go have dinner.” He told me. 

I got up from him and got dizzy. 

He caught my arm. 

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned. 

“Just a rush, remind me not to get up so fast on an empty stomach!” 

He laughed and we went back downstairs. 

I warmed up my plate once more and warmed up one for him. 

We talked about school and how they were preparing for the Alphas. 

So far, they hadn’t made a move. Which was odd. 

“I think they might be watching us. We need to be more careful.” He said silently . 

“I’ve had that same feeling. It’s just too weird that there hasn’t been an attack on the pack.” 

“I want you to come stay with me.” He suddenly said. 

He made me spit out my juice. 

“What!?” 

“I want you to come stay with me.” 

“Peter..” 

“Don’t argue. Just on the weekends. During the week I’ll come and stay with you. I would feel much better that way.” 

“Peter..” 

“No, Emily. I can’t loose you. Not again.” He said sadly. 

I took his hand in mine. 

“What about Derek?” 

“Derek won’t say anything.” 

“He’s the Alpha.” 

“And I’m his Uncle.” 

“Peter..” 

“No arguing. You can only say my name three times, then no more.” 

I knew there was no point in arguing. Especially with a werewolf. 

“Okay, we need a plan. I could finally tell Allison about us. She could back me up.” 

“If you think you can trust her.” 

I raised my eyebrow at him. 

“Does Derek know I’m Argents niece.” 

“No.” 

“And you don’t see a problem with that?” 

He pulled my chair close to him. 

“You’re my mate. You’re my other half. No one has nothing to say about you. Or me for that matter.   
Besides, Scott is dating Argents daughter. Which is much worse.” 

I laughed and punched his side. He pulled me on top of him. And it turned into another make out session, which ended up in my room. 

We were under the sheets and my head resting on his chest. 

“I’ll talk to Derek tomorrow. After I’ll pick you up from school.” He said. 

I shifted so my chin was on his chest. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

I moved forward and kissed him.   
\-----  
Peter POV: 

I couldn’t get enough of this girl. She had a strong pull in me. 

I couldn’t stay away. Now I understood why Derek stalked Stiles all the time. 

I moved slowly, trying not to wake her. 

“Stay longer.” She whispered and pulled my arm. 

“You’re Mom will get here soon.” I whispered to her. 

“Stay.” She told me. 

I laid back. She immediately moved to my chest. 

“I love you, Peter.” 

Then she was asleep again. But her fingers remained tightly held on to my arm. 

I heard her mothers car. 

I focused on the door, it was locked. 

“Emily, your Mom is home, love.” 

“Mhhm.” Was her only response. 

“I have to go.” I whispered. 

“No. Stay. The door is locked. Now shut up and go to sleep.” I laughed at her stubbornness. 

Her Mom tried opening the door. 

“Teenagers.” She said to herself and continued on to her room. 

I still wondered how I would tell her I was in love with her daughter. And I could only imagine her reaction.

“See. Now hug me.” Emily said sleepily. 

“You’re such a naughty girl.” I said and kissed her head. 

I shifted us so I was holding her more tightly. Her fingers finally loosened their hold. And she cuddled with me. 

I could stay here forever.   
\------  
Stiles POV: 

We all went to Dereks house. They were all outside wrestling with each other like usual. 

Derek sat on the porch steps, where I usually sat. 

“Why don’t you guys go run around in the woods, try to hide from me.” Derek suddenly said to the bunch. 

“If you can’t find us, what do we get?” Erica was always the one with the questions.

“The winner can borrow my car for a week.” 

They all cheered and ran out. 

“Don’t go to far out. I only protected the first three rows!” I yelled out to him. 

“Allison, Lydia, why don’t you go and make sure they don’t pass the tree line.” Derek told them. 

They nodded and went after the pack. 

“Come inside.” He told me. 

It surprised me. 

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” 

He smiled and shut the door. 

“Don’t you want a tour of the house? We finally finished it.” He said proudly. 

“I see that.” 

“I figured it would be much easier without the pack. You know how they get.” He said smiling. 

The smile looked weird on him. He was always so serious, so mysterious, so incredibly scary. 

We went up the stairs. 

“This is Boyd’s room, of course, he shares it with Erica, I just cant pry those two apart.” 

I looked in and there were two separate beds. 

“This is Isaacs room.” 

I looked in and it was a regular size, still not fully furnished. 

“This is Peters room. But we can’t peer in.” 

“Okay, Uncle Creepo keeping secrets.” 

He laughed at the remark. 

“And last, but not least, this is my room.” He motioned me to go in. 

“Still a bit empty like Isaacs room.” I told him. 

“All I need right now is a bed.” He said closing the door. 

“Umm, Derek.. What are you doing?” 

“There’s no where to hide Stiles.” He said seriously. 

“What happened to ‘ I’m not going to touch you..’ “ 

“That was days ago, forgotten.” He said coming closer and closer. Like stalking a prey. 

For reasons my brain couldn’t comprehend, my body reacted to his words. 

I was pinned against the wall. 

“I know your no longer with Emily. I smell her on Peter now.” 

“Umm. What?” I swallowed hard. 

He was just inches from my face. I licked my lips in anticipation to what I knew was about to happen. 

“Do I make you nervous?” He asked mockingly. 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Even when I do this?” He kissed my lips lightly, then moved down my neck and nipped at it. 

I couldn’t control the moan that escaped me. 

“Yeah, still nervous.” I managed to say. 

He pulled me closer to him. Practically molding my body onto his. I could feel his erection through his pants, and I was pretty sure he could feel mine. 

“Do you like this?” He said as he slid his hand down my back and squeezed my ass.

“Oh, Derek, please stop.” 

“No, not the right words.” He said and kissed me more forcefully. 

I kissed him back with the same force. Then I had to push him off just a bit. Event though I wanted this to become so much more. 

“The kids are still waiting for you.” I managed to say. 

“Wait for me here. Don’t move.” He said and ran out the door. 

I looked out the window and one by one, he threw them out of the forest. 

They all screamed, moaned and cried, calling him a cheater. He laughed, then pulled out his wallet. I got chills down my spine, knowing he was getting rid of them. 

Erica took the credit card and laughed. He gave her his keys.   
Boyd and Isaac went with her in Dereks car and Scott, Jackson, and Lydia went with Allison. 

I hadn’t even noticed that Derek was no longer outside.   
He turned me around fast. 

“Okay, got rid of the kids.” He said and pulled my sweatshirt off.

“Derek, we cant do this.” 

“Give me a reason why not.” 

“Well, for starters, we’re not together.” 

“Actually, we are together.” 

“Since when? Cause I didn’t get the memo.” He just smirked. 

And came toward me. 

“Will you be my mate?” He asked and chills ran down my body. I thought I was going to faint. 

“Really?” I asked. I thought I was dreaming.

“Stiles.” He kissed me more passionate and rough than before. 

He maneuvered me to the bed where he then took his pants off and shirt. He came over to me as I knocked my shoes off and he helped me take my pants off. He pulled my underwear along with them. 

I felt embarrassed. And I knew I was blushing. 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He told me and kissed along my thighs. 

That earned him another moan from me. 

He came back up and kissed my chest, my neck and nibbled on my ear. 

“Sorry to kill the mood, but do you have condoms, and possibly lubricant?” I said dumbfounded. 

“I do.” He said and reached under the bed. He pulled a black box and opened it. 

I blushed once I saw the things in there. 

“Kinky, much?” I said. 

“Only with you, Stiles, only with you.” He said and opened up a condom. 

He put some lubricant over my opening and on his fingers. 

He massaged me until I thought I was going to come. 

“Wait for me Stiles.” He said. “ Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” I said and he started to penetrate me in the slowest most loving way. 

“That feels good.” He said. 

I bit my bottom lip. Trying to make the pain feel pleasurable. Knowing that I had given myself to the one person I had always loved. 

“Stiles?” He asked concerned. 

I slowly opened my eyes. 

“I’m okay, just keep going. Don’t stop.” 

“Keep your eyes open. I want to see you when we both come together.” 

That comment itself almost threw me over the edge. 

Derek started thrusting a bit more forcefully, and it felt so pleasurable. 

“Derek!” I screamed. 

He took me in his hand and started thrusting in sync with his hand. 

“Yes, Stiles, yes.” He said, all covered in sweat. 

“Derek..” I came into his hand, and he came together with me. 

He let himself fall on top of me. Slowly letting his now soft penis out of me.

“That, was wonderful.” I said. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said and kissed me. 

We stayed there, just laying in each others arm for a while, until we heard the car come back. 

It was time to tell the kids we were now an official family. 

An Alpha, his Mate and our little betas. 

For a moment we had forgotten about the dangers waiting for us in the coming days.


	8. Surprises lie ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets some news. 
> 
> Derek gets a taste of Emily's magic.

Derek POV: 

A couple of weeks passed by. 

The pack was ecstatic that Stiles and I were together. They couldn’t be happier. 

Peter announced his relationship with Emily, which was odd. 

I just couldn’t comprehend him, he was seeing an Argent, after being so opposed to Scott with Allison. 

But who was I to judge. 

We kept in constant watch. We knew that the Alphas were watching, trying to find our weaknesses. We couldn’t give them a chance. 

Stiles and Emily spent the weekends here with us. 

Scott and Allison remained in constant contact. 

We had spotted a few Alphas watching Stiles in school, as well as Emily. 

We had chased them, but they were just too fast. It angered me that they were mocking us. 

What were they waiting for?

I watched as Stiles trained with the Betas. 

They always listened to him. And did exactly what he told them. 

Emily was behind them. 

She was forming some kind of drawing on the floor. She had this creepy smile on her face. 

“Don’t hurt my Betas.” I warned. 

“Derek. Please.” Stiles turned and told me. 

“Ready?” Stiles told Emily and she nodded. 

The pack ran toward her and immediately got blasted back. 

Jackson and Scott landing by the front steps of the house. 

“Not fair!” Scott yelled. 

Erica, Boyd and Isaac had landed close to Stiles. 

“Always, always, pay attention to the surroundings.” Emily said. 

“That’s my girl.” Peter said coming to sit next to me. 

“Did you know she had magic?” I asked. 

“Not really. She mentioned something, but you know.” He said smiling looking at her. 

“Yeah, I know.” I said staring back at Stiles. 

“Hard to keep focus when your in love, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

We continued watching them until the sun set. 

“You have to take me home.” Emily came up to Peter. 

“I can take you, Monday tomorrow. Time to go home.” Stiles said coming up the stairs. 

He kissed me lightly on the lips. Then they both took of in Stiles Jeep. 

“Keep an eye out.” Peter told me. 

“I always do.” 

I got the my car keys and drove a ways behind them. 

I had to make sure they were okay. 

I parked a few houses down and I saw as Emily crossed the street and got into her house. 

Stiles was already in his house. 

I was relieved to see the Sherriff was home, as well as Emily’s mom. 

Later on, Peter and I would come back and stay with them. 

It was the only way we would be more at ease. 

\----------

Emily POV: 

Sometime during the night, Peter had come into my bedroom. 

And he had wrapped his arms around me. 

“Goodnight.” He had whispered into my ear. 

I slept more at ease, knowing he was there. 

Early morning he took off. 

The sun had already begun to rise so I had gotten up and started getting for school. 

Once I got out of bed, my stomach turned. I ran to the restroom. 

“Oh, no.” I said to myself. 

I double checked my calendar. 

“Shit. Stupid pills!” I said a bit too loudly. 

“Are you okay, Em?” My mom knocked at the bathroom door. 

“Fine, Mom. Must’ve been something I ate. I’m fine.” I assured her. 

“You sure you want to go to school?” 

“Yes. I’ll be fine.” I said rubbing my belly. 

I knew what had happened. But just in case, I needed to make sure. 

I took a quick shower and changed. I noticed my jeans were fitting a bit snug. 

I grabbed my phone and called Stiles. 

“Hello?” He said sleppily. 

“Get up. And come over.” I said. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Umm, I’m not sure.” 

“Okay, I’ll be over in a bit.” 

We hung up. 

I went downstairs where the smell of the eggs made me nauseous. 

I ran to the restroom. 

“Damn it.” I whispered. 

“You don’t have to go to school, Emily. I’ll stay in from work.” My mom told me through the door. 

“It’s fine, Mom. Really.” 

I rinsed my mouth and came out. She immediately put her hand on my forehead. 

“You feel hot, are you sure?” 

“Stiles is coming for me. If I don’t feel good, I’ll come back home. Don’t worry, go to work. I’ll call you if I need anything.” 

“Okay, sweetie.” 

She turned and went to her room. 

Stiles came rushing in, bat in hand. I sort of laughed. 

I pulled him back out. 

“I think I might be expecting..” I told him pointing to my stomach. 

“Shit.”

“I know, bad timing.” 

“Um, so do you want to go to Deaton, or a gyno?” 

“I think that in this particular situation, Deaton would be the right choice.” 

“Are you telling Peter?” 

“No, not yet.” 

“But the Alphas..” 

“I’ll figure it out.” 

We drove to the clinic. 

“Yes, your pregnant.” Deaton told me, looking at Stiles. 

“Oh, no, hes not the Dad. You seriously think I would come here if Stiles was the father?” I said sarcastically. 

“Derek?” He questioned. 

Stiles cleared his throat. 

“Peter.” I said. 

Deaton seemed to loose all the color from his face. 

“We need to keep you even more protected. If the Alphas get a wind of this, they will try to capture you first.” He told me. 

He brought out some necklace. 

“This is laced with some powerful herbs, intended to keep the werewolves at bay. They won’t be able to come near you. It will seem like you disappear from where youre standing.” 

“What about Peter?” I asked. “ Will it hurt him?” 

“You can carry it in your pocket. Only call out to it when there is danger.” he explained. 

“How far along is she?” Stiles asked. 

“Lay down here. I’ll check.” 

I laid down on the table. He pulled my shirt up a bit and unbuckled my jeans. 

“This isn’t good for the baby.” He told me. Then he placed his hands on my belly. Moved them around. Then it almost seemed as though he touched the fetus. I felt a little ball. 

“About a month.” He finally said. “Don’t wear tight clothes.” He said. 

“I know. I think its time to start shopping.” I told him. 

“Are you telling Peter?” He asked. 

“Not now. I don’t want him worrying more than he already is.” 

“Emily, you are now a target. I’m surprised he hasn’t figured it out. You’re hormones have changed. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Alphas have already figured it out. You’re carrying a cub.” 

I could see Stiles get tensed. 

“I’ll think about it.” I told him. “Thanks. Stiles, lets go to school.” 

I got off from the table and a dizzy spell hit me.

“You need to eat better. The baby will take most of your nutrients. Skip school today, you’re running a fever.” He told me. 

“Is that normal?” Stiles asked. 

“Yes, usually it happens every time the fetus grows, which tell me, that every 15 of the month you will be progressing a month into the pregnancy. But as the months progress, the same as with a natural pregnancy, you need to eat more healthy, carry a snack with you.   
The fever is just because her body is adjusting. It is trying to divide the nutrients for two, instead of one. You should be better tomorrow. I‘ll see if I can fix things up around here, and get the ultrasound set up, we‘ll have a more better look at the baby.”

“Thanks.” I told him. 

Stiles’s phone went off. 

“It’s Derek.” He told me all worried. 

“Then don’t answer.” I told him. 

“If I don’t , then he’ll track me down.” 

“Fine, just don’t tell him you are with me.” 

“Hello.” He finally answered the second call. 

I wondered what Derek was telling him. 

“Ok. Ok. Ok.” He kept saying. “I’m not going to school. I don’t feel good. Probably just a cold. Yeah, you can come over later, I came to the pharmacy to pick somethings up. Ok. Love you.” 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Seems they ran into some Alpha’s. They chased them down to the other side of town. He was just making sure I was okay, since he didn’t see the Jeep in school.” 

“I wonder why Peter didn’t call.” I said walking toward the Jeep. 

“Uhh, maybe cause he’s standing right over there…” Stiles said shocked and pointed toward the alley across the street. 

I sighed and stood still by the Jeep. 

He crossed the street slowly. Cautious. 

“He looks pissed.” Stiles said quietly. 

“Just a little.” He answered. 

“Stiles, go to school.” He commanded. 

“You okay, Emily.” He asked before getting in the Jeep. 

“Yeah.” I said and walked toward Peter. 

Stiles drove slowly away, probably waiting to see if I called out to him. 

“Hey.” I told Peter. 

He looked at me. Then he put his hand over my belly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked upset. 

“Well, because I just found out today.” I said angrily and slapped his hand away. 

“Didn’t you tell me you were taking care of yourself?” He asked angrily. 

“Look, Peter. I didn’t do this on purpose! Okay, I’m not asking you for anything, just do me a favor and leave me alone!” 

I turned to quickly, or maybe it was the anger, the fact I still hadn’t ate anything, I’m not sure, but everything just spinned out of control. I grabbed the wall next to me. 

His arms were around me instantly. 

“You need to eat.” He said concerned. 

I pushed him off. 

“What do you care if I eat or not! Leave me alone!” I screamed at him. I felt the hot tears running down my face. 

I was pregnant. Not only that, but I was having a werewolf baby. 

Could my day just get any worse. 

He slowly turned me and wiped my tears away. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “ It’s just with everything that’s going on.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” I said and touched my small growing belly. 

“No, don’t say that. I’m happy. We’re going to be parents. You’re having my baby. I wouldn’t change that.” He told me. 

It was probably just the hormones, but more tears started coming out. 

“Common, let’s go have breakfast.” He told me and we walked toward Dereks car, which was parked in the alley.   
\----  
Peter POV: 

I took Emily to eat. I kept a careful eye out for the Alphas. 

I had been so distracted, I hadn’t paid attention. She was pregnant. 

I could smell her scent all over town. The little cub growing in her. 

We needed to take more measures. She was my priority now. 

The Alphas could use her against us. 

I called Derek and told her our situation. Of course he yelled and screamed. I could just picture him pulling his hair off.

“Are you insane!! How old are you? Are you Stupid! Do you know what danger you have put us in! Let alone Emily’s life is now in the line!” He screamed over the phone. 

“Are you done now, princess.” I asked. 

He cussed me out. 

“We need a plan. We need to flush those Alphas out once and for all. And in the process keep Emily safe.   
I’ve already spoke with Deaton, he’s putting a ring of mountain ash around the school. The pack should be safe.   
I’m taking Emily back home. She’ll be safer there.” 

“Fine.” He said angrily over the phone and hung up. 

“You need bait.” She told me with her wicked smile. 

I just loved that smile. 

“No, I’m not using you for bait.” 

“I’m not asking for permission.” She told me. 

“Emily..” 

“No, Peter. Don’t think that just because I’m pregnant you can push me aside. I know what I am doing. No wolf can touch me.” She said. 

“No wolf?” I asked smirking. 

“You know what I mean.” She said angrily. “Stiles and me have been practicing on some new runes, besides, Deaton gave me something for protection.” 

“Okay, if you think you’re really up to it.” 

“An Argent is always ready.” 

I could just take her right here. I didn’t care if everyone watched us having sex. 

It must be her scent, it was driving me crazy. 

“Emily, you’re driving me crazy.” 

“Well, calm down. You’re eyes just changed color.” She said smiling and caressed my hand. 

“Finished eating?” I asked impatiently. 

“Yup.” She said getting up. 

I left money on the table and walked us out of the diner. 

People stared. Probably wondering what I was doing with such a lovely young girl. 

Jealous bastards. 

“My house.” She told me. “It’s protected. And Mom isn’t home.” She said smirking. 

I was truly in love with this girl. The mother of my child.

\----------------  
Derek POV: 

Peter arrived around noon with Emily in tow. Her scent was strong. I could sense the baby. 

He was holding a few groceries bags, I could see it was mainly snacks.

I knew she was our priority now. 

Peter walked protectively with her. I saw the way he moved. A big bad wolf protecting his mate and cub. 

I wondered if I could ever have that with Stiles. I shook that thought away.

“Hey.” Emily said as she passed me. 

“Congratulations.” I said and she turned. I opened my arms and she willingly went to me. 

“Thanks. At least someone didn’t try to rip my throat out due to the news.” She said looking over to Peter. 

“Hey, I made that up already.” He answered. 

“Not quite yet, not quite.” She said and laughed. 

They were both crazy. 

No wonder they fell in love. 

“Peter.” I said as he followed Emily inside. 

“Go up. I’ll be there soon.” He told her. 

“What’s the plan?” I asked. 

“We need to draw them out. But first, I need to make sure that Stiles and Emily’s plan works out.” 

“Wait, you’re using Emily as bait? Are you insane!” I felt enraged. 

“Don’t you trust your mate?” He asked smiling. 

“That’s not the point!” 

“Oh, but it is. I trust Emily. I know what she can accomplish. We’ll practice today. After all, you are an Alpha.” He said smirking. 

I didn’t like the way he said that. 

“Wait, what?” I called out to him but he only laughed up the stairs. 

A few hours later the pack arrived. Even Allison and her dad. Emily’s mother and John. 

This was going to be good. 

A big family reunion. 

They all came in and sat in the living room. 

Stiles kissed me lightly. I felt a bit awkward since his dad was there. He was throwing me death glares. 

Emily and Peter came down. 

“Okay, so we have some news.” Peter started. 

“I’m pregnant.” She told everyone. 

The pack, obviously cheered. 

Chris, Emily’s mom, and John didn’t seem to happy. 

“What!?” Emily’s mom said getting up. 

“We didn’t mean for it to happen.” Peter said pulling Emily behind him protectively. 

“Well, you shouldn’t be having sex with her in the first place!” Argent said. 

“She’s a minor!” John said. 

“What’s done is done.” Emily said poking her head out from Peter. 

Who now had his eyes shining bright blue. He felt threatened. 

“Mom, I’m sorry.” She said all teary eyed. 

“We have a bigger problem. “ I said to get them to pay attention to me, before Peter attacked anyone. 

“What is it now? Is Stiles pregnant too?” John said suddenly. 

“Dad!!” Stiles blushed insanely. 

“No. But as you know, there is a pack of Alphas out there. We think that they might be looking for a way to break our pack. And unfortunately now, they do. Emily’s scent is strong now that she is carrying a cub. So, we need to flush them out and get rid of them.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Argent asked. 

“They want me now, so I’ll be the bait.” Emily said. Peter had his arms around her. 

“NO.” Both Argent and her mom said. 

“We can do this. Emily and I have something special. And we would like to show you.” Stiles said. 

They all looked confused. 

“What do you mean?” Argent asked. 

“Let’s go outside.” Stiles said and motioned them to the front door. 

“Emily.” Emily’s mom said going closer to her and Peter immediately growled baring his teeth. 

She stepped back. 

“It’s okay Peter.” Emily told him and held his arm. 

I went outside with the rest of them. A few moments later they came out. 

“Ready?” Emily asked me. 

“Ready? For what?” I asked. 

She pulled my arm and took me to the clearing. 

“Okay, Stiles.” She said. 

“Stiles?” I asked confused. 

“Sorry.” He said. “But we need you mad for this. Now, listen carefully, we need you to attack Emily.” 

All of a sudden, Allison charged me with the same electrocuting bar that Kate had used. That in itself pissed me off. 

I couldn’t handle it and changed. 

I attacked Emily as I had been instructed. She just stood there, smiling, no fear. Which made me angrier. 

All of a sudden she was gone, disappeared. I couldn’t even pick up her scent. 

Then something held me in place. And she reappeared. 

I growled at her. 

“Sorry.” She said and laughed. 

“So you see, we can hold the Alphas in place, long enough for you guys to do your thing.” Emily said. Then she waved her hand and whatever held me in place released me. 

I fell to the floor. 

Stiles came to me quickly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned. 

“YOU owe me big time!” I told him. 

He smiled and kissed me. 

“Hale!” John yelled. 

Well, it seemed the plan was going to work. Now to put it in motion. 

Stiles was going to cover the area with mountain ash. Which meant, that we were all going to be trapped in the circle. 

I sure hoped it all ended up the way we planned.


	9. Fight for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha's attack.

Peter POV: 

I couldn’t stop feeling anxious. 

Deaton told us it was only natural now that Emily was pregnant. I was more defensive. More protective over her. 

The Alpha’s got wind of Emily’s scent. 

They followed her scent into the clearing near our home. 

Once they were in the mid circle and distracted, Stiles closed it. 

I tensed. 

I had already shifted into my wolf form. Derek tensed once we saw them approach. We were all prepared. 

“All we want is that one.” The female Alpha spoke. Pointing at Stiles. 

“And her as well, the one that got a way..” Her mate spoke. Looking toward Emily. 

“What?” Emily asked confused and I growled in response. 

I knew exactly what they were talking about. 

“You really don’t remember, child.” The female spoke. “We took you, when you were just a little girl. Your wolf couldn’t save you. He didn’t protect you then, what makes you think he will do it this time?” 

“No, you’re mistaken.” She said. I could hear her heartbeat rising. 

“No, it’s you, we could smell your untouched magic. We needed something like you. But, now we found him.” The man said pointing at Stiles. 

Emily took a step back. 

Derek moves to stand in front of Stiles and snarls. 

We all turn to stare at him.

The Alpha continues to speak to Emily. 

“Didn’t your mate tell you? He just left you there. He didn’t care.   
But now. You might have some magic, but it’s no where near the true Red. I guess I should thank you for leading us to him. “The Alpha continued. 

“Do you think he really loves you, he’s Peter Hale. He loves no one but himself. He left you once. He will do it again.” The Alpha woman spoke getting too close to Emily. 

“NO!” Emily screamed and lifted her hands. 

All the Alphas flew back. 

Stiles went next to her. There was a bright spark and they both fell to the ground. 

The Alphas took advantage and charged at us. 

The Argents fired their weapons. Killing three on the spot. 

Derek and myself, each had one but one of them ran toward Emily and Stiles, seeing as they were on the ground. 

I watch him lunge at them trying to get to Stiles. 

Derek yells for Stiles. 

Emily shoves him out of the way, but I was unable to see what happened since Derek was struggling, so I moved to help him. 

I hear Stiles scream Emilys name, and I run over to her. Shifting back into human form in the process. 

I notice that the Alpha is dead and Emily is clutching her stomach. 

The others join us, to see what is the matter. 

I crouch next to her and pry her hands apart. 

“It’s not deep.” She tells me. But I can see the blood gushing out. 

Stiles looks like he’s going to pass out. 

I pick her up in my arms. 

“Were going to Deatons.” I tell her. 

“I’ll drive you.” Chris offers and I nod. 

Stiles looks up and makes face. 

“Dude, why is your junk in my face?” 

Emily chuckles and I ignore him. 

We move toward Chris’s car. And he hands me a coat. 

\-----  
Emily POV: 

I kept telling Peter I was fine. But of course, he didn’t listen. 

We arrived to Deatons quickly. 

I felt something burning. 

“Ahh!!” I screamed in pain.   
“Emily!” Peter yelled. 

He quickly carried me into the back room and placed me on the cold slab. 

“It burns!” I screamed out clutching my belly. 

“Let me see.” Deaton said and pryed my hands open. “It’s healing..” 

“What!?” I yelled and stared at him. 

He gasped and stepped a bit back. 

“It’s okay, Emily.” He reassured me. 

“The baby? Is the baby okay?” I asked angrily. 

“Calm down, Emily.” Peter told me and placed his hand against my cheek. 

“Is she going to turn?” Chris asked. 

“No. I don’t think so. Did she kill an Alpha?” He asked both men. 

“Yes, I did.” I answered. 

“But she’s not a werewolf.” Peter replied. 

“No, but the baby is. The cub has taken the Alpha power, and is healing its mother.” Deaton explained. 

“Can you check the baby? Can you tell if he’s okay?” I asked. 

“Okay, hold on. Let me bring the equipment I need.” He told me. 

Peter came down and kissed my sweaty forehead. 

“Everything will be fine.” He assured me. 

After Deaton checked me, and I made sure the baby was fine, we thanked him. 

“Just be glad nothing else happened. I have no idea why you let her participate in that gruesome fight, but thankfully, not else happened.” I heard Deaton tell Peter. 

“Thanks again, Deaton.” Peter told him.

Even my hearing had gotten better. I was inside the car and they were by the door. 

I could get used to this.   
\------

4 months went by and my belly had begun to show. 

I was glad we were already graduating. I got a couple of stares, and so did Stiles. 

People in school thought he was the father of the baby. And he took that role seriously.   
The pack laughed at that. Especially when Stiles would rub my belly while we were walking. 

“What?” He told me as I stared. 

“It’s just funny, how you’re just taking the critisism.” I told him. 

“It’s better like this. I don’t want them talking about you. Especially if they knew who the father was.” 

“I don’t care.” I told him. 

“But I do. And so does the pack.” He kissed me on the cheek and left for his class. 

The baby had begun to kick. He moved a lot. Sometimes it was hard to concentrate. I was glad we only had one more week of school left. 

Erica, Lydia, Allison and myself were going shopping for our dresses after school. 

After chemistry class we all got together outside of the school. Peter arrived shortly. 

“Common Peter, she’ll be safe with us.” Lydia begged. And tugged on his arm. She was the only one out of the pack who was able to do that, besides me. 

I still didn’t understand their relationship. I got a bit jealous of her.   
“Fine. But if she gets hurt, I’ll personally rip your throat out.” He told her. 

She backed away, but smiled and nodded. 

“Be safe.” He told me and came in to kiss me. I stepped back. 

“Yeah.” I told him and got into Allison’s car. 

“It’s the hormones.” Erica told him and sat beside me. 

Lydia and Allison were in the front. 

“You okay?” Erica whispered to me. 

I could feel my eyes turning. It normally happened if I was upset or mad. Right, now, I had no idea what it was. I think I was both. 

“I just don’t understand their relationship.” I whispered to her looking toward Lydia. 

“He loves you. Okay. Calm down, I’m sure this isn’t good for the cub.” She told me. 

I nodded and breathed deeply. 

Allison and Lydia were chatting about the dresses. I tried to focus on the conversation. 

We arrived at the mall. 

“I think I don’t think I’ll find anything more myself. I mean, look at me.” I told them. 

“Nonsense. A nice flowy dress will be perfect. Look, here’s one.” Lydia handed me a pretty blue dress. “Go try it on.” 

“Or maybe this one.” Erica handed me a red dress. 

I took both of them and went into the changing room. Ericas dress was a bit more provocative. It fit well, covering my belly perfectly. It had an opening in the back, and it showed of my breasts. 

“Show us!” The girls called out to me. 

I stepped out. 

“Perfect.” Allison said. 

“Wow, can’t even tell your pregnant. I hope I look like that when I get pregnant.” Lydia blurted out. 

We all stared at her. 

“Not now, obviously.” She stammered and blushing. 

“Okay.” Allison said. 

We all got our dresses and headed back home. 

They dropped me off at my house, even though Peter had texted me and wanted me to go over. I was just so tired. 

“See you guys tomorrow.” I told them. 

I went into the darkened house. My mother was working. I had gotten used to getting here and the house was dark. 

I didn’t even bother on turning on the light. I went upstairs and threw the bag on the floor. 

I threw myself on the bed and drifted on to sleep. 

“Emily?” My mother shook me lightly. 

“Yeah?” I said with my eyes closed. 

“You didn’t have dinner, sweetie. The baby needs to eat too.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Eleven.” 

I groaned. I got up and got dizzy. 

“See.” She told me. 

We went downstairs and ate dinner. She had bought us some hamburgers. 

“So, how’s everything going with Peter?” She finally asked. 

“Good.” I simply answered.   
“Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, mom. Everything is fine. It’s just, you know, these hormones are driving me crazy. I’m happy, then all of sudden I get angry or sad. It’s hard.   
And it’s hitting him too. He’s so overprotective.” 

“It’s natural. And it has nothing to do with the differences. Your father was just the same when I was pregnant with you. Hell, I was lucky he even let me use the bathroom by myself. Even though, I swear I could hear him by the door.” 

We both laughed. 

“I know he comes and sleeps with you. I’m not that deaf.” She said. “ I hear him when he comes through the window.” 

“I’ve told him not to do that.” 

“It’s okay. I understand. Are you two getting married?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you want too? I mean, I know times have changed, and it’s more natural for people to just live together. Do you love him?” 

I started tearing up. 

“Oh, Em. Don’t cry.” she told me and hugged me. 

“I do love him. I love him a lot. I love him so much it hurts. But I don’t know if he loves me.” 

“I have always loved you.” Peter said coming into the kitchen. 

“I’ll give you two sometime. I have to get ready for bed either way.” My mom said standing up and left us there. 

“What are you doing here?” I told him and wiped my face. I was angry at him and I didn’t know exactly why. “ Did you tuck Lydia in already?” And there it was, the jealousy hit me. 

“Lydia? I just told you I love you and you bring her up?” 

“You love her too, don’t you.” I accused moving forward. 

“Emily. Calm down.” 

“No. I’m sick and tired of all of this. I see the way you two look at each other. I’m not blind. What, just cause I’m pregnant, you don’t find me attractive anymore!” I said and pushed him back. 

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a passionate kiss. 

“I love you.” He told me again. “ And you have no idea how much I want you.” 

“I love you too.” I told him and he let my arms go. 

We kissed again. 

“I’m sorry.” I told him. 

“It’s okay. I guess, I should tell you.” He told me seriously. 

“Its Lydia, isn’t it? Your sleeping with her.” 

“No. I have been around Lydia, but it’s not for that. She was helping me with something.” 

I raised my eyebrow. He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. 

“Peter.” I said in tears. Inside was a beautiful ring. It had a big diamond in the center and two small saphires on each side. Diamonds covered the rest of it.

“Will you marry me?” He asked getting on one knee. 

I stared at him. And nodded. Not being able to speak. He placed the ring on my finger. And stood up and kissed me.   
\-------

Stiles POV: 

We were all excited to hear that Peter and Emily would be getting married once the baby was born. 

Thankfully, graduation came and everything for now was as peaceful as it could get. I wondered for how long. 

Something was always happening in Beacon Hills. 

We were all at the Hale house, celebrating our graduation. 

Arms went around me. 

“Hey.” Derek told me. 

“Hey.” 

“Come with me.” He said and pulled my hand. 

I followed him upstairs. 

We went into his room and he closed the door. He turned and kissed me passionately. 

“Okay, so you have a kink for having sex while theres a party going on downstairs.” 

“I could make love to you anywhere.” He said and took my clothes off. 

We enjoyed each other. We laid on the bed cuddling. 

“I wish we could have a baby.” He suddenly told me. 

“What?” I said sitting up and staring at him. “ You want to get a girl pregnant?” 

“No. I want us to have a baby.” 

I stayed still for a moment. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes. I want to have a baby with you, Stiles.” 

“If only we could.” I said and laid back on his chest. 

We both drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, knocks woke us up.

“Stiles, I need to talk to you.” 

“It’s Emily. I guess she spent the night.” Derek told me. 

“Okay.” I called out to her. 

“I’ll wait for you downstairs.” She told me. 

“Wonder what she wants.” I told Derek and got out of bed. I changed. 

“Come back quickly.” Derek told me with a smirk. 

Shivers ran down my spine, and my body reacted to his words. 

I smiled at him and shut the door. 

I met Emily in the kitchen. She was eating some cake that was left over. Peter by her side. 

“Cravings.” He said as she put a forkfull of cake into her mouth. 

I nodded and smiled. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” I told her as she drank some milk. 

“Yeah. Peter, can you give us a sec?” She told him and kissed him lightly. 

“Alright. I’ll wait for you upstairs.” He kissed her a bit more forceful. I felt myself blush. 

“So..” I said. 

“Right, sorry. This baby has some unusual cravings.” She said and smiled. “I overheard, unwillingly of course, that you and Derek want a baby.” 

My eyes went wide. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. I wondered how long it would take you guys. I’ve already even heard, Jackson and Lydia talking about it. I think there’s baby fever going around.” She smiled. 

“You really think you can do it, I mean, help me?” 

“I think if we combine our magic, we can. We’re going to need a spell book, I saw it at Deatons. The way it works is that both of you are willing for it to happen, you know, believe it can happen. But you need to drink a potion.”   
“I always believe in my magic.” I assured her. 

“This time, you’re going to believe in mine too.” 

“I can do that.” 

“Okay, so all we need it that spell book.” 

“I can get it.” I told her. 

She smiled and kissed my cheek. 

“I think we both have werewolves upstairs waiting for us.” 

I blushed at her comment and went upstairs. I couldn’t wait to tell Derek.


	10. Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise for Derek and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this story. Hope everyone has enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read it.

Two years later:

Derek POV: 

We were celebrating our sons’ first birthday. I couldn’t believe it had already been a year. 

Peters son was a year older, he had just turned 2 years old. And they were going to celebrate his birthday together with my son. 

Our little Eric was growing up so fast. 

“Alexander, please don’t do that.” I heard Emily say, trying to get her son to stop poking the cake. 

“I really like cake, mommy.” Alexander answered his blue eyes glowing from excitement. 

“Daddy.” Eric said motioning for Stiles to put him down. 

“I know, I know.” Stiles told him and put him in the chair in front of the cake, together with Alexander. 

“Picture time.” Emily said. 

Everyone started cheering and laughing. 

I saw Eric’s eyes change. But before I could say anything, Emily took the picture, and startled Eric. 

He shifted into a small grey wolf. 

“We have a shifter!!” Stiles said enthusiastically. 

“Grab him Derek!” Peter told me. 

He already has his cub, who was trying to hide from Eric. He seemed a bit frightened. 

And I mean, who wouldn’t. One minute there was a boy and the next, there’s a little wolf, yelping. 

“It’s okay, Eric. I got you.” I told him as I held him in my arms. 

He whined a bit. 

“It’s okay little cub. I will teach you everything about shifting.” Peter told him and ran his hand through his fur. 

The baby shifted back to human form. 

“Oh, my god! I can’t believe we have a shifter! This is so exciting!” Stiles practically screamed in my ear. 

“Stiles.” 

“What, oh right, well, now we have to baby proof, or wolf proof, or whatever its called, we have to fix the house. Make sure he’ll be safe, we need to umm, I don’t know, put a fence around, you know, in case he ever gets out, and…” I grabbed his face and kissed him. 

“That was nice.” He told me with his eyes still closed. 

I learned, that the only way to keep Stiles from a panic attack was to hold him and kiss him. That always, helped him. 

“Wow, can’t believe you guys got a little shifter.” Erica said. 

“ I was wondering if Eric would shift. Since it skipped his father, he was prone to get it.” Peter said. 

“What about Alexander? I thought he would get it from you.” Stiles added. 

“Remember, it skips a generation. His kids will probably get it.” Peter told him. 

Eric and Alexander were playing on the grass. Eric shifted once more and this time Alexander played with him. 

“Looks like they figured it out.” Emily said smiling. 

Everyone started laughing.   
\------  
The next day we started baby proofing the house. And Peter went out and started teaching Eric how to walk and run as a wolf. 

Eric would wobble, but Peter always nudged him on. 

“I wish that could be me, you know, teaching our son the basics of being a shifter.” I told Stiles. 

“I know, I’m just glad he has an Uncle who can teach him.” He told me and leaned into me. “You know, since Emily and the pack are out, and Peter had Eric, what do you say we go upstairs.” 

I smiled at him and we both went inside. It had been a while since we could have sometime to ourselves. 

\--------  
Narrator:   
Everything seemed to go back to normal.

Finally, for the time being, the Hale pack was safe. No other werewolves attacked. 

Sure, there were others who passed through, but nobody looked for trouble. 

Everyone knew not to mess with the Hales. They knew they had a strong, growing pack. 

Jackson and Lydia were having a cub of their own, and everyone wondered if the cub would be immune to wolfs bane or mountain ash. That would be interesting. 

Scott and Allison, didn’t want to start a family, but they did get married. They lived on their own, since the Hale house was already full. 

Erica, Isaac and Boyd, still didn’t find their mate, although, something seemed to be going on between Boyd and Erica. But no surprise there. 

There were mentions that the Hale pack had a true Red. And some werewolves, as well as witches passed through just to get a glimpse of him. 

It had been a long time, since a Red had been found. But they knew they couldn’t go near, especially since the Red was the Alpha’s mate. 

There was one, who got too close, even got a picture of the Red and his child. 

He ran away quickly, being swift not to be heard or be seen. 

He thought he had made it. Just reaching his car at the other side of the forest.

“I’ll take that.” Emily said standing in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble.” The man said shaking and handed the camera.

“Yeah, that’s what they all say.” Peter said from behind and stuck his claws through the mans back, killing him instantly. 

They both looked at each other, smiled, and Peter broke the camera, taking the film and burning it. 

“They just don’t understand.” He told Emily and buried the body.


End file.
